Ash's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer/Transcript
Here’s the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Opening Sam the Snowman: If I lived to be 100, I'll never be able to forget that big snowstorm a couple of years ago. The weather closed in and.... well, you might not believe it, but the world almost missed Christmas. (tips his hat) Oh, excuse me! Call me Sam. What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a talking snowman before? (picks up his umbrella and glides through the snow even further until a forest of Christmas trees comes into view) Nice around here, isn't it? I call it Christmastown, better known as the North Pole. The Christmas Tree Forest. Yep. Here's where we grew them. Nice place to live around here, you know. (passes by seals playing with Christmas presents) Christmas seals. Of course, the number one citizens up here are the Clauses; Santa and the Missus. They live right over there. (scene cuts to Santa's workshop) First castle on the left. Matter of fact, the only castle on the left. (chuckles) Mrs. Claus: Papa, you haven't touched a morsel. I'll have to take this suit in. Eat! Santa Claus: I'm busy, Mama. It's almost Christmas. Mrs. Claus: Whoever heard of a skinny Santa? Eat. Eat! Sam the Snowman: Now, don't any of you worry your heads about Santa, Mrs. Claus will have him plenty fattened up by Christmas Eve. It's always the same story. (takes a deep breath and sighs happily) I love this Christmassy time of year. Especially when everything is running happy and smooth like it is this season. Nothing like that year of the big snowstorm. (shivers) I don't know what we would've done without Rudolph to pull us through. Anyway.... hmmm, Rudolph? Huh, could it be that some of you are not acquainted with the story of Rudolph? Well, pull up an ice block and lend an ear. Now you know how Santa uses these flying reindeer to pull his sleigh. You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen. (singing) But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all? Rudolph is born/"Why am I such a Misfit?" - - - Hermey: (sings) Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. You can't fire me! I quit! Seems I don't fit in. - Donner: '''Alright, son, try it on. '''Rudolph: '''I don’t wanna. Daddy, I don’t like it. '''Donner: You'll like it and wear it! Rudolph: Aww, but Daddy! (Donner sticks the fake nose on Rudolph's red nose) It's not very comfortable! Donner: There are more important things than comfort: Self-respect. Santa can't object to you now. (Rudolph walks out of the cave.) Rudolph: (sings after he removes his fake nose) Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. Just because my nose glows. Why don't I fit in? Ash and the gang arrive at the North Pole/"We Are Santa's Elves" Reindeer Games/Rudolph reveals his nose/"There's Always Tomorrow" Rudolph grows up/Rudolph learns that his family ran away/Rudolph goes to find his family - - - - Rudolph: Ma, Pa, I'm home! Santa Claus: They're gone, Rudolph. They've been gone for months, out looking for you. Rudolph: Clarice? Santa Claus: She's gone too. And I'm very worried. Christmas Eve is only two days off. And without your father, I'll never be able to get my sleigh off the ground. Rudolph: Gone? I'll find them, sir. I'll find them all! Sam the Snowman: Well, he was just about to leave. When suddenly...(the wind blows really hard) It hit! The storm of storms! And only two days before Christmas Eve! (the wind destroys everything as it blows) Now, Rudolph knew that he had to find his folks right away, and he knew where he had to look: the cave of the Abominable Snow Monster. The villains helping Ash and the gang find Rudolph Ash Ketchum: What's the matter, Bowser? Giving up already? Bowser: Hate to burst your bubble, Ash Ketchum. But we're not here the fight. We're here to help you. Leonardo: You're here to help us?! Raphael: No way! We don't need your help! Mistress 9: Yes, you people seem to have everything under control. In fact, we can tell you where Rudolph went. (Elsa threatens the villains with her powers.) Queen Elsa: You will not dishonor Rudolph with your trickery! Kristoff: Whatever you're selling, we ain't buying! Simba: Why do you want to help us after all the horrible things you've done?! Bowser: Think of us what you will. But after hearing that there won't be any Christmas without one of Santa's lead reindeer, even we wouldn't wish it for the world. Aladdin: It's a little late for "I'm sorry!" Princess Jasmine: Yeah! And we know you're all lying! Ratigan: You fools are mistaking our generosity for regret. We're only offering our assistance because it suits all villains. Misty: But Rudolph didn't tell us where he was going on the night he ran away. What makes you so certain that you know where he is? Joker: Because we've seen him keeping that atrocious snow monster on the run. That could be the reason why he left without saying goodbye. Brock: So, where is he now? Bowser: The last time we saw him was when he was talking to Santa in his family's cave. When Santa told Rudolph they left to go find him, Rudolph ran down that way. (points north) Princess Anna: This better not be a trick. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Why are you doing this? What's in it for you? Bowser: Our reasons are our own. Now, do you want to find your friend or not? Category:Transcripts